


The Wonderful World of Star Wars

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is a mess, Angst, Broadway, Disney, Drama, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Kazuda Xiono needs a hug, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Luke Skywalker is a mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padme Needs A Hug, Padmé Deserved Better, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Song Parody, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics and song parodies about the Star Wars characters, couples, and situations. Story takes place throughout the entire Skywalker Saga. Suggestions welcome!





	1. The Jedi Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised no one did this yet. This is a collection of sonfics and song parodies. This oneshots will be out of chronological order- sorry for the confusion. I have 33 songs on my playlist, but suggestions for songs (any from musical to Disney to contemporary) for various couples, characters, and situations in the new Disney canon (Movies, TV shows, books, comics) are welcome! I'm sorry, but I'm unfamiliar with the Legends canon, but I will be in the next few years!
> 
> Full disclosure: I do not ship Reylo, just so you're aware, but there is a breakup song about them. There will be songs for Anidala and Damerey (which I'm actually saving until Rise of Skywalker comes out). There will be some songs that will be genderbended to fit the character.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or any of the songs used.
> 
> This first song is Let it Go from Frozen. This is after Luke exiles himself.

Luke couldn't believe it's come to this. One moment of weakness and everything he's worked for came crashing down. His nephew fell to the dark side and the Jedi once again are extinct.

How could he face anyone?

He couldn't take the shame, so he flew to an isolated planet in the Outer Rim: Ach-To. Luke landed his X-wing and started walking up the hill of the island.

_The moon shines bright on the island tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the Jedi you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't deal with this anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the force never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_I tried to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurried through the air into the ground  
My soul was spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like a plasma blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
The Jedi are gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The force never bothered me anyway_


	2. Ventress Is Looking Out For Her...Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that last chapter sounded so much better in my head. lol Hopefully this will be better.
> 
> This song is "I'm Looking Out For Me" from Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, and takes place after Dooku left Ventress for dead.

Ventress barely made it to her home village. After she collapsed, Mother Talzin gave her water of life. After a few cups, she was rejuvinated again and still extremely hurt and angry over Dooku betraying her.

_That's it!_

_I've had it!_

_I hate to be dramatic,_

_But it's time for me to fly the coop_

"Um...what is she doing?" A nightsister asked Talzin, a little weirded out by Ventress' sudden burst of song.

_Terrific! Fine!_

_I'm drawing the line_

_Before I wind up in a Dathomir soup!_

_I was a fool to let you run the show_

_I'm cutting you loose, pal!_

_Look out below!_

_Arrividerci!_

_C'est la vie!_

_Hope all goes well!_

_I'm lookin' out for me!_

"Coruscant. Just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking." Ventress mused. "And I'm the one holding the tweezers! I'll be ruling that planet inside a week!" She aimed a lightsaber at one of the sisters. "What's your problem, liver lips? You don't think I can do it?"

_I mean, I'm not little,_

_Been playing second fiddle,_

_And I don't get no respect_

_I turn the other cheek,_

_But this busted cheek_

_Is the only thanks that I get!_

_I never found a friend that I can trust_

"You mean besides us?" Mother Talzin asked, getting bored with Ventress' singing. Ventress ignored her.

They promise caviar,

And leave me eatin' dust!

That's some reward for loyalty

From here on in,

I'm lookin' out for me!

Oh, I don't need nobody else

I'll never fail

I'll cover my own tail

I can take care of myself!

"Is that why you came to us?" Talzin deadpanned.

Ventress jumped between to sisters and put her arms around them.

_You know, it just don't pay_

_To give a hoot_

_I'm giving both my hearts_

_What do I get?_

_The boot!_

_I'm through with that,_

_I'm flying free_

_From here on in,_

_I'm looking out for me!_

Ventress did a little finishing dance and thrust her arms into the air.

"...So...do you still want our help with revenge against Dooku, or...?" One of the nightsisters asked.

Ventress cleared her throat. "Yes, actually, that would be great. I was just...venting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol In hindsight I guess Ventress was kind of contradicting herself in this chapter. Blagh. Oh well.


	3. Faithfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first full-on song parody. This is Faithfully by Journey. I thought of this while watching The Clone Wars. I think it fits Anidala perfectly. I mean...I know their marriage ended badly, but you know what? So did the guy who wrote this song. His marriage ended, too.

_Hyperspace_

_Throughout the galaxy_

_Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the holo_

_They say the Galaxy's no place to start a family_

_But right down the line, it's been you and me_

_And loving a Jedi Knight ain't always what it's s'posed to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Warfare life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need a clone to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another mission_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours!_


	4. On My Mother's Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a combination songfic and song parody. I heard this song in Quest For Camelot, and I instantly thought of Poe and his mother. Since it's Mother's Day, I thought this would be perfect!

After the battle of Endor, Shara Bey helped defend Yavin 4. Sometimes, she'd be called away on special missions. By the time Poe was eight years old, he has wanted to go with Shara on her missions.

This time, Shara was called on a mission to deliver some information to the senate.

"Mommy, can I please come?" Poe asked.

"No, baby. Not til you're older." Shara said gently. Poe sighed dejectedly. Shara smiled softly and knelt down to Poe's eye-level. "Tell you what: when I return, we'll go on a fun adventure in my A-wing. Would you like that?"

Poe smiled and nodded. "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"Aw, I'll miss you, too." Shara hugged her son tight and kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Poe replied.

Kes walked up to them. Shara stood up and hugged her husband. "Be safe out there."

"I will." Shara replied. They pulled apart and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you more." Kes replied, smiling.

Shara chuckled. "If you say so."

Kes and Poe watched as Shara took off in her ship. They waved, even though she couldn't see them.

XXX

A month later on a particularly rainy day, Poe gasped happily as he saw Shara's A-wing descending from the sky. "Dad! Dad! She's back!"

Kes and Poe ran outside as the A-wing landed. The Millennium Falcon landed next to it. Instead of Shara stepping out of the A-wing, Leia Organa stepped out. Han Solo and Chewbacca stepped out of the Falcon.

"Poe, go back inside." Kes said seriously. Poe looked up at his father in confusion. "Now."

Poe ran inside the house and looked through the living room window. Leia held onto Shara's helmet. It sounded like she was telling Poe's father bad news. Poe saw Kes fall a step back and rub his face. Leia reached up and pulled him into a hug. Han put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Poe didn't even have to ask. He knew it meant his mother was never coming back.

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

Over the next decade, Poe dreamt of leaving home and defending the galaxy just like his mother. He thought it would be a great way to keep her alive and honor her memory.

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

When he turned sixteen, Poe told his father he wanted to join the New Republic Navy. Kes agreed, since there wasn't really any major threats to the galaxy. He figured he'd be safe.

_And I will fly on my mother's wings_

_To planets I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel her heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my mother's wings_

Poe finished his education at the Navy Academy and joined the Navy. Over the next twelve years, Poe went on several missions- most of them pretty tame. It was then he started noticing the First Order causing trouble.

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This A-wing's flight_

_In just one night_

_Will have covered more_

_Distance than me_

Twenty-one years after Shara's death, Poe met with Leia Organa, who recruited him to join the Resistance. Poe gladly accepted and couldn't wait to tell his father. He could almost feel Shara hugging him with pride.

_But I will fly on my mother's wings_

_To planets I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel her heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my mother's wings_

Kes was a little more than skeptical about his son putting himself in potential danger by joining the Resistance.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother." Kes said calmly.

"You won't." Poe insisted. "But people are suffering. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Kes was slightly taken aback. Those were the same words Shara used to explain her reasoning for joining the Rebellion.

_Someday with her spirit to guide me_

_And her memory beside me_

_I will be free_

Poe threw his pack up in his x-wing. Kes ran up to him. "I wanted to give you something before you left." He pulled out a ring on a chain necklace. "This was your mother's wedding ring. Take this so that not only will she always be with you, but if you ever find the right person, give it to them."

Poe smiled, put the necklace on and hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." They pulled apart. "Take care of yourself, kid."

"I will."

_To fly on my mother's wings_

_To planets I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel her heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my mother's wings_

_On my mother's wings_

Poe went through some tough trials over the next few years when in the Resistance and had to learn some hard lessons. Before each mission, he would close his hand over his mother's ring and closed his eyes as if to pray for luck. After each successful mission, Poe would always imagine his mother smiling down on him.

And she was.


	5. The Jedi's Got Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so only part of this song would be perfect for ROTS, so this will be short and most likely won't make sense on paper. Anyway, this song is "The Lady's Got Potential" from Evita.

In 19 BBY there was a military scheme

Behind it was Chancellor Palpatine.

Who did not feel the need to be elected

The clones had themselves a party at the point of a blaster

The Jedi were fast, but the clones were faster

A bomb or two and very few objected

Yeah, just one shell and the Jedi knights fall like flies, kapow, die

They stumble and fall, bye bye

Backs to the wall, aim high

We're having a ball

The tank and blaster rule as liberty dies

The Jedi's got potential, he was setting his sights

OK, he wasn't trained but he had the right friends

And we all know a career depends

On knowing the right fella to be stellar

Yeah, just one shell and senators lose their nerve, kapow, die

They stumble and fall, bye bye

Backs to the wall, aim high

We're having a ball

That's how we get the Empire we deserve

Now the man behind the Emperor calling the shots

Involved so discreetly in a lot of his plots

Was Anakin Skywalker, would be Darth Vader

He began in the Jedi Order on Coruscant so

Saw Palpatine's rise from the very front row

I reckon he'd do likewise sooner or later

Yeah, just one blast and the tear gas falls like rain, kapow, die

They haven't a chance, bye bye

The terrorists advance

But one guy doesn't dirty his hands

Vader was biding his time out in the slow lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Eh, well, we all have those days, right?


End file.
